


幸运女神别搞怪.Luck Be A Lady Tonight

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “小菜一碟。这种事，”黑百合嗤之以鼻，“我闭着眼都能办到。”猎空轻哼一声。“敢打赌吗？”





	幸运女神别搞怪.Luck Be A Lady Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Luck Be A Lady Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893707) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



“下次再碰上猎空，无论如何你都得一枪崩了她。”死神用一根爪子强调似的顶着她的锁骨，咆哮道，“听·清·楚·了？”

“一清二楚。”黑百合懒洋洋地应着，“没必要为这追着我不放。不用我提醒你孟达塔是怎么死的吧？”

“博物馆呢？”死神反问。

“那次失败后，接着就是绿洲城的成功。”黑百合呛了回去，“听说我把她打成了脑震荡，整整一个礼拜才缓过来。”

“你本来可以彻底干掉她，可你没有。”死神又在她锁骨上点了点，这次力道大得足以戳出血点，“别再失手了。”

“好吧，”黑百合说，“不会了。”

*

“哈！”猎空下巴搁在黑百合肩头，加速器抵着她的脊背，冷热分明，“这场景似曾相识啊，不是吗？”

“太似曾相识了。”黑百合继续用瞄准镜瞄着那名腐败政客的豪华轿车后车窗。任务单只要求将他击毙，黑百合并不知道缘由。“这变化挺不错的。换成以往，你肯定要在我耳边念叨什么正义啊善良啊，还总拿膝盖顶我的腰。”

“是啊，这次我不会阻止你干掉那老混蛋。”猎空如是说，对近在眼前的谋杀竟是毫不介怀，这让黑百合后脊一阵战栗，惊讶里混着愉悦。她从没想过猎空也会有这样……不经意的恶毒。

“敢问为什么？”

“他就是头法西斯猪猡，不管是谁，只要不像他一样金发碧眼，他就容不下。”猎空低声絮语，嗓音里染上了一抹暗色，“说实话，我觉得黑爪帮了我们大忙。”

黑百合不能更同意了。她看着轿车在一家五星级酒店门口停下，心知接下来的工作不过是老调重弹，简单得让她想吐。哪有一点挑战？简直毫无创意。

“在动手前，”猎空终于双手搂住黑百合的腰，附在她耳旁说，“不介意朝你左边……两公里外、五百米高度看看吧？”

黑百合迟疑一下，把这要求在脑海里过了一遍，还是照办了。片刻后，瞄准镜才重新聚焦，映入眼帘的景象让她不由支棱起一边眉毛——四个空啤酒瓶在栅栏上排成一列，整整齐齐。

“希望你试试，看能不能把四个酒瓶都打掉。”猎空对她说，“同时我会设法干扰你。”

黑百合想笑，那一声嗤笑在胸臆间打转，终于没忍住从喉底漏出。“你在开玩笑吗？”

“我很认真，亲爱的。希望你试试，一个酒瓶只用一枪哦。”

“小菜一碟。这种事，”黑百合嗤之以鼻，“我 _闭着眼_ 都能办到。”

猎空低哼一声。“敢赌吗？”

“……什么？”

“我说，敢赌吗，亲爱的！赌一把嘛，跟掷骰子赌大小差不多。”猎空挨着她脸颊咯咯轻笑，“只要你能把那四个酒瓶打下来，一枪一个，你接下来的四次暗杀任务我都不插手。”

黑百合深吸一口气，一股兴奋里混着失望的异样情绪萦绕在心头。四次任务得到成功保障？没有猎空骚扰，没有烦人的小苍蝇打断她的射击？可不知为什么，一想到任务里少了这些内容，她脑海中闪过的念头竟是： _那多无聊啊。_

不过，这么好的机会实在叫人难以舍弃。“那如果，太阳打西边出来，我输了，你想要我怎么样？”

“约会。”她能听出猎空嗓音里的笑意，“跟我约会一次就行。不动刀动枪，不拳脚相向。只有你，我，一顿美餐，也许再加一部电影。”

看，没有风险，收益又高。黑百合笑笑。“可以。”她右眼贴上瞄准镜，瞄准第一个酒瓶。猎空手指在她肋骨上不安分地骚动着，还在她耳边大叫一声，这些都在她意料之中，她稳稳扣下扳机，打碎了第一个酒瓶。

第二个酒瓶情况差不多，猎空边轻轻拽她的马尾辫边惊呼“ _哦我的老天黑百合快看啊死神在跟末日铁拳热吻！_ ”想分散她的注意，又以失败告终。加布里尔会那么乱来在任务期间公开秀恩爱？谁信啊。

“可恶，你挺能干的嘛。”当她打碎第三个酒瓶时，猎空在她耳旁低喃。这句恭维让黑百合背上又是一阵战栗，她喉咙突然哽咽，清晰意识到猎空离她有多近——腰胯贴着臀部，胸脯抵着后背，嘴唇蹭着耳廓。要是在往常，香水和夹克的皮革气味早就让她头晕目眩了。

“等打掉这个酒瓶，”黑百合呼了口气，强逼自己专注眼前，“我就要那政客的脑袋，这不算在你答应我的四个目标里。懂吗？”

“哦，明白。”就在黑百合手指靠上扳机的同时，猎空紧贴着她后背，在她耳旁小声咕噜，“等你打爆那头纳粹猪的脑袋，我要扒下你这身该死的制服不干到你湿我一脸不算完。”

她手指滑了一下，胳膊一抖，但还是扣下扳机。枪声响起的同时，黑百合用快得几乎能拧断脖子的速度回过头，迎上猎空的笑脸，不由有些发愣。她使劲眨眨眼，然后想起了赌约，赶忙通过瞄准镜查看结果。

黑百合张口结舌。“我……我失手了。”

“嗯，好极了。”猎空放开她，却理直气壮地在她屁股上拍了一把，“十点钟在地铁拐角那儿碰头，行吗？穿漂亮点。回见！”

黑百合一动不动，直到猎空穿梭时空的声音消失，她才放下枪，双手捂住脸，窘迫难当。无疑通过黑百合耳机旁听了全程的黑影脱口感叹：“ _乖乖不得了啊。_ ”


End file.
